


【冢不二】“撩”定终生

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Summary: “不二，你该找个男朋友了。”
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 5





	【冢不二】“撩”定终生

“撩”定终生

“不二，你该找个男朋友了。”

紫发青年今晚已有十几杯下肚，此时腮边带红，面如桃花，正醉醺醺地搀着他身边另一位一身玄色西装、看上去脸色不睦的高大男子的手臂，微暘的双目已无法聚焦，飘忽地落在眼前一脸无奈的清秀友人身上。

“你现在的性格越来越拧巴，我看是常年单身、欲求不满导致的，你就应该找人给你泄泄火——”

不二忙不迭伸手捂住幸村开始没遮拦的嘴，给真田递眼色。

“幸村喝醉了，你带他休息一下。”

“他没醉。”

“我没醉。

异口同声。

一个满目真诚。

一个笑容狡黠。

不二叹气，果真不是一家人不进一家门。

今天是不二的好友幸村精市二十五周岁生日，他那个看上去毫无情趣、一板一眼的男友——年纪轻轻就成为了警视厅搜查一课警部、屡破大案的真田警官，竟然出乎意料，花了一个月时间为幸村筹备了一个盛大的生日Party。

两人关系亲密的朋友都在邀请之列。不二作为一个自认为的母胎solo，本来并不打算参与这种大型撒狗粮活动，想等事后再向幸村补上祝福和礼物。

尤其是真田和幸村才刚交往不到半年，正是打得火热如胶似漆之际，交往以来的第一个生日自然要一起度过，不二是非常识趣的。

但幸村却意外地坚持，在电话里甚至以绝交相威胁，要求不二一定要来参加他的生日宴会。

“你就不怕以我和你的交情会抢了你正牌男友的风头？”不二开玩笑地说。

“不会。”电话另一边响起真田那辨识度极高的低沉声音，“精市希望你来，不二君，我也拜托你，你是精市最好的朋友，请务必一定要到场。”

不二于是明白了，这个大型撒狗粮现场，恐怕并不是想象中那么简单。

此时此刻，真田弦一郎，已从幸村精市的男朋友，升级成为未婚夫。

就在刚刚的Party上，真田用一枚银戒和一束百合，永远地套住了幸村精市这朵在律师界令人闻风丧胆的黑牡丹。

不二也是律师，专打离婚官司。他有个恶癖，看谁不顺眼就给谁发名片。

他的顾客多是在离婚纠纷中作为弱势方的女性，这些或已年岁迟暮或正风华妍丽的妇人们，在婚姻开始之初，大多抱着对爱情的美好幻想，然而逐渐在共同生活中被各种琐事和丑事磋磨，最终结束在一地鸡毛之中。

人性的丑恶，在夫妻反目中暴露无遗。

案子经历多了，不二就越发心如止水。他有感情洁癖，又很早已经知道了自己的性取向。以不二出众的外貌，这些年里不是没有优秀的同性青睐于他，但不二统统拒绝了，没有给任何一人留有余地。

连不需要顾及世俗压力的异性眷侣们都要面临沉重的围城和危机，谈何奢求同性感情的天长地久？

幸村慨叹不二的固执己见，不二表示单身生活他甘之如饴。

不过不二也并非没有过中意的人。

他曾告诉过幸村。

只是朦朦胧胧的一段心动，后来无疾而终。

不二接手过的一个客户，是岩手区一度闹得沸沸扬扬的富商出轨案的女主角之一。男主角荒木是该地有名的富豪，年轻时只是当地小混混，不小心搞大了女朋友的肚子，被两家逼着结了婚。结婚后他抛下怀孕的妻子跑到国外打工，几年全无音讯。荒木太太坚持把孩子生了下来，一边带孩子一边工作，几年后终于等到丈夫回来，男人却已是形销骨立，身上半分钱也没有。夫妻俩抱头痛哭，荒木太太把自己这几年的积蓄全部给了丈夫让他做点小本生意，因为找对了路子，夫妻俩又肯钻营，渐渐生意越来越红火，十几年之后已成为富甲一方的大富商。

男人发家之后找别的女人、抛弃糟糠之妻也不是什么罕见事，但荒木太太性格异常刚烈，加上初始基金是她投入的，就更加咽不下这口气，当街掌掴第三者，引起多人围观，还被传媒报道，就变成了地区焦点事件。

不二主要是帮荒木太太解决离婚后的财产分配，然而还没等到开庭，荒木太太就出了事——她在厨房里杀死了自己的丈夫。

不二闻讯赶到的时候，刚好看到两个警员一左一右押着荒木太太从她和丈夫居住了十来年的别墅里出来。原本总是以最精致妆容示人的女性，此时脱去了妆饰，好像一下子苍老了二十岁，满面的沧桑和憔悴。她悲怆地看了不二一眼，轻轻向他点了下头，然后就被带进警车里离开了。

不二呆呆站在原地，仿佛一时间不能接受这个现实。

然而正当他因为这忽如其来的变故而消沉时，忽然有个冷冰冰的、听不出一丝一毫情绪的声音在耳边响起：

“这里是凶案现场，闲杂人等请勿入内。”

不二这才反应过来，他已不知不觉快要越过了警方标识出的警戒线。连忙转头去寻找声音的来处，映入眼的却是一张意外年轻俊美的脸，精致的五官比起当红明星也毫不逊色，高挺的鼻梁上架着一副金边眼镜，锁住了镜片之下那双狭长丹凤目中仿佛能让人不由自主沉陷入内的深邃漩涡。

这张脸的主人同时还拥有一副绝佳的好身材，颀长挺拔的身体包裹在贴身干练的黑色警服中，引人侧目。

一瞬间，不二觉得自己心跳慢了半拍。

这或许是不二二十来年的人生中的第一次，体味到了什么叫做心动的感觉。

“抱歉。我是荒木太太的离婚辩护律师，请问我的当事人她是不是凶手？”

不二紧张之下口不择言，他说完就后悔了。

刚刚这个问题，太有失他作为律师的专业性了。

警方在现在的情况下不可能得出肯定的结论，更不可能给一个外人未经证实的答复。

果然，只见这位英俊的警员淡淡地瞥了他一眼——或许还不为人察地轻挑了一下眉，但让不二稍感安心的是，他没有表现出厌烦或者不耐，否则不二肯定会更加无地自容。

“我想，”他语气平静，“比起离婚律师，或许现在荒木太太更需要一位刑事辩护律师。”

由于初次见面实在太糗，不二落荒而逃，根本没来得及问到这位警员的名字。

回去之后，他辗转反侧了好几个晚上，闭上眼睛就出现那张英俊的脸，尽管在他们短短的见面时间内，他一直没能从那张脸上看出一丝情绪起伏的波澜，可是不二的内心却已经因他掀起了大浪。

生平第一次，不二怀带着恋爱般甜蜜又酸楚的心情入睡。

后来，关于这位警官的信息太少，不二又落不下面子去打听，幸村和真田交往之后，他还借着真田的关系找来了所有在编警员的相片，其中却没有发现不二心心念念的面孔。

再然后他陆续接手了其他案子，忙得脚不沾尘。在拉着幸村念叨了一个多月后，这段忽如其来的绮思也就渐渐被尘封了。

或许它一直在那里，静待重新开启的那一日。

“不二，我跟你玩个游戏好不好。”

此时言笑晏晏、又带着醉意的幸村，不二一时不明他的用意：“你想玩什么？”

“我们互相问对方一个问题，如果答不上来，就选择真心话或者大冒险，怎么样？”

紫琉璃般的双目映着绚丽的彩光，他身旁的真田，原本喜怒不形于色的脸上满是宠溺和纵容。

今天是好友最为幸福的日子，不二不忍心扫了他的兴。

“好，我答应你。”

“那么不二你先问吧。”

“你一定要我参加你的生日聚会，是不是有别的什么原因？”

幸村一声嗤笑：“果然瞒不过你。也不是不能说，因为我想给你介绍男朋友啊。”

不二翻了个白眼：“我相信你做得出。下一个。”

幸村全身倚在真田怀中，含笑着看不二，对接下来这个问题似是有备而来：“你还记得我们两个是哪天相遇的吗？”

不二一愣：“这都二十多年前的事情了，我怎么会记得。”

“我记得哦。”幸村突然换上了一副认真的表情，抬起头，含情脉脉地看着真田，“因为那天，也是我和弦一郎第一次见面的日子，是他的生日，5月21日。”

不二开始绞尽脑汁地回想，自己和幸村的初遇应该是在一个街头网球场，当时由美子带他和裕太去打网球，遇到了几个同龄的小朋友，其中一个应该就是幸村。

说起来，当时确实还有另外两个男孩在现场，几个孩子一起玩了双打，他和幸村一组，两人也因此结下了友谊，可是对于他们的对手，不二就没有任何印象了。

此时恍然大悟。

“所以当时的小男孩是真田？”不二惊讶道。

“是啊。不二你提前走了，我留下来，和弦一郎还打了一场比赛呢。”

幸村笑眯眯地向不二解释这段渊源。

“那时候你们就看对眼了吗？”不二怀疑地问。

“那怎么可能。”幸村伸出一根手指摇晃，“我也是很久很久之后再遇到弦一郎，才认出他就是当年那个少年。”

作为被谈论的当事人之一，真田的表情毫无波动，仿佛事不关己。

突然他低头看了一眼手上的腕表，凑在幸村耳边说了什么，幸村的笑容逐渐扩大：“不二，这个游戏你输了。”

不二现在猛地有种被设计的感觉，一种不祥的预感浮上心头。

“真心话还是大冒险，你挑一个？”

手塚国光用最快的速度结束了手头的工作，匆匆赶往真田发给他的地址。

他心里带着浓重的愧意，今天是好友准备向恋人求婚的重要日子，原本说好一定会去现场支持好友，却临时因为工作不得不推迟来到，因此错过了如此纪念性的一幕。

还好真田没有责怪他，只让他工作完成后务必前来。

从警视厅出发的时候手塚给真田发了信息，告知他抵达的时间。

与他预计的分毫不差，手塚准时站在大厅门口，几乎比现场所有人都高小半个头，他目光四下里逡巡，寻找着好友的身影。

“这位先生……”

由于四周实在是太吵闹了，手塚一开始没注意到身边传来的一个细细的声音。

但他很快就不得不注意到了，因为这个人站在了他的面前，仰起的脸上满是视死如归。

两人目光对上，几乎同时发出：

——“是你？！”

不二一阵眩晕。

眼前所见，竟然是与他萍水相逢，让他牵念多时、却一直难觅其人的那位年轻警官。

手塚也完全料想不到会在这里看到不二。

他当然记得他，那个在他面前紧张失措的离婚辩护律师。

明明一副极为聪明的模样，开口却问出极不专业的问题，之后又懊恼不已的样子，曾给他留下过深刻的印象。

手塚正欲问不二的姓名，却见不二把垂在耳边的半长的发丝拨回耳后，抬头冲他露出一个明媚的笑，一时让手塚忘了自己要说什么。

“帅哥，我能要你的电话号码吗？”

手塚愣住：“什么？”

不二还在笑，笑容里此时却不禁带上了一丝羞涩：“我是说，能不能给我你的电话号码。”

手塚这才反应过来，脸上也不由得开始发热。

“好吧。”他接过不二递过来的手机，输入自己的电话号码，并帮他存为“手塚国光”的联系人。

“是手塚君啊。”不二在一旁看着他的举动，“不二周助感谢您的指教。”

手塚发现不二有一双异常漂亮的蓝眼睛，不过此时目光有些闪烁，似乎是羞怯，有意无意地躲避着手塚的视线。

“为什么要我的手机号码？”

“因为手塚君特别帅气啊。”

不二的语气过于理直气壮。

手塚总觉得有异，他再观察四周，终于发现了角落里的真田和幸村，两人正看着他们所在的方向，笑容饶有兴味。

于是手塚确定了自己正落入他们做的一个局。

但是对着眼前的青年，却无论如何也无法摆起冷硬的脸：

“你不妨跟我说实话。”

不二歪着头看着他，眼里有万千星辰，有什么似是欲说还休。

“实话就是，我喜欢手塚君，希望能够和你先从朋友开始做起。”

手塚倒吸一口气，胸中似有千军万马踏过，翻覆难定，试探着开口问道：“不二君，你们是在玩大冒险吧？”

他还想说，很高兴认识你，我愿意和你从朋友开始——

然后不止是朋友。

可是不二打断了手塚。

“不是哦。”

栗发青年把头转向一边，似乎是要掩饰自己的难为情，但上扬的嘴角，泄露了他真实的情绪。

“不是大冒险……”

手塚的心跳一瞬间近乎停摆。

“手塚君，我选择的是真心话。”

+++

手塚和不二的发展空前快速，才几个月，就追平了真田和幸村的进度，甚至还要更胜一筹。

两人度完蜜月回来后，约真田和幸村出来吃饭，顺便把旅行中的伴手礼带给他们。

眼见这对新人现在蜜里调油的恩爱情景，幸村不禁调侃：“明明比我们晚了半年才开始，现在都已经在德国注册结婚了。不二还曾经在我面前号称单身主义，现在打脸可疼不疼？”

不二厚着脸皮笑：“一直单身也是为了遇见合适的人，打脸算什么。”

“真是想不到，原来当初那场双打比赛的第四人就是手塚。”幸村感慨，“也是合该我们四个人有缘分，还能重新相遇。”

“有些事情是注定的。”真田饮了一口茶，语气难得放松，“我也是遇到精市后，才知道原来手塚以前一见钟情的小男孩就是不二。”

“差点就错过了。”手塚看向自己的伴侣，“那次岩手区的案子发生后，我就马上被派驻到德国，还好半年后就调了回来。”

“还是秘密任务，所以我一直找不到你。”不二说到这里，忍不住埋怨地轻轻捏了捏手塚的手臂。

所幸终究是没有错过。

注定该相遇的人，始终还是会相遇。

四人渐渐聊开，陆续陷入了回忆里。

“再次见面马上就能撩到手塚，不二你深藏不露啊。”

对于不二当时“大冒险”换“真心话”的撩汉神操作，大家一直到现在都津津乐道。

那天不二选了大冒险，幸村让他去要走进大厅的第一个人的电话号码，并且要向他表白。

当然这是幸村和真田提前设计好的，就是为了撮合手塚和不二。

手塚虽然在短暂的惊讶过后就识破了他们的小玩笑，但不二在发现了要表白的大冒险对象是手塚之后，他的所言所为，二分作戏，八分是真心。

哪怕一分真心。

对于某些人来说，已是十分的动人。

不二洋洋得意。

手塚笑而不语。

不可说的真相是：总是先动了心的那个，才能被撩到啊。

——END——


End file.
